Warshield-Klasse Kreuzer
Hersteller: Cronos Werften, CCW Verkauft an: -- Gebaut seit: 742 NGZ Kosten: 20,4 Milliarden für die Regierung, 70,2 Milliarden für Mitgliedswelten TG: 14 Höhe: 61 m Länge: 183 m Breite: 36,50 m Gewicht: 100.000 t Frachtraum: 10.000 t Energieversorgung: Materie / Anti-Materie, mit einer durchschnittlichen Lebenserwartung von 50 Jahren Bewegung: Die Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit des Kreuzers liegt bei 0,85C mit einer Manövergeschwindigkeit von Mach 8,5. Der Kreuzer kann in planetare Atmosphäre eindringen und dort mit 480 km/h fliegen. Höhere Geschwindigkeiten verursachen wegen des Windwiderstandes Strukturschäden an der Rumpfzelle. Der Gravitonenantrieb beschleunigt den Kreuzer auf eine Geschwindigkeit von 5 Lichtjahren pro Stunde. Der Kreuzer besitzt Versorgungsgüter für eine 3jährige Mission. In Notfällen kann diese Zeit auf 5-6 Jahre erhöht werden. Reguläre Missionen sind für 6 Monate bis zu einem Jahr ausgelegt. Besatzung: 260 insgesamt. Der Kreuzer kann von 40-60 Mann ohne Probleme geflogen werden. Die Besatzung ist so aufgeteilt, dass in 4 Schichten gearbeitet wird, inklusive eines Sicherheitsteams von 40 Mann in CAF Kampfrüstungen. In einer Notsituation kann das ganze Schiff lediglich von einer Brückenbesatzung von 6-10 Personen kontrolliert werden, aber es wird innerhalb von 1w6 Stunden vermehrt zu Problemen durch Systemabstürze und reparaturbedürftige Fehler kommen. Das Schiff ist dazu ausgelegt 40 Mann plus 12 Roboter Landungstruppen und 40 Kampfpiloten an Bord zu beherbergen. M.D.C. nach Region: Haupt Laserkanonen (2) – je 1.200 G-Kanonen Türme (4) – je 800 Neben-Laserkanonen (4) – je 800 Langstrecken Raketen Batterien (2) – je 600 Gravitations-Automatikkanonen (8) – je 200 Partikelstrahlen Kanonen (8) – je 150 Mini-Raketen Werfer (8) – je 100 Äußerer Rumpfmantel (je 12 m) – 150 Innere Rumpfmantel (je 12m) – 100 Variable Energiefelder (6) – je 5.000 *Brücke ** – 10.000 Hauptantrieb (2; hinteres ¼ des Schiffes) *** – je 12.000 Hangartor – 12.000 Rumpf **** – 45.000 ** Wenn die Brücke zerstört wird, fallen der Hauptcomputer und die übergeordneten Systemkontrollen aus. Das Schiff kann vom Maschinenraum aus geflogen werden, aber die Kontrollen sind nicht so genau, und ein Großteil der Sensoren fehlt, so dass alle Kampfhandlungen mit dem Schiff -2 F.A. und -2 Ausweichen sind. Brückentreffer können die Besatzung, die auf der Brücke ihren Dienst tut verletzen oder töten, auch wenn die Brücke nicht vollständig zerstört ist. *** Wenn der Hauptantrieb zerstört wird, fällt der Überlichtantrieb aus und die Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit ist halbiert. **** Wenn der Rumpf zerstört wird, ist das Schiff nur noch ein Wrack. Die Hülle ist perforiert, explosive Dekompression in allen Decks kann die Besatzung gefährden, Lebenserhaltungs- und Schwerkraftsysteme fallen aus, und das Schiff ist nicht mehr in der Lage aus eigener Kraft in einen Kampf einzugreifen. Die Raketenbatterien sind größtenteils von der Energieversorgung unabhängig und können weiter feuern. Durch die fehlenden Sensoren fallen aber alle Kampfboni aus. Wenn der Rumpf des Kreuzers auf – 20.000 MDC reduziert wird, explodiert das Schiff und verursacht 4w6x1.000 MD bei allen Wesen und Objekten in 1,5 km Radius. Woher dieser Kreuzer stammt und welche Macht ihn gebaut hat ist weitgehend unbekannt im Phönix Imperium. Fakt ist, dass seine Technologie in vielen Punkten der der Mamluken und Jahrzehnte voraus ist. Besonders der Umgang mit Gravitonenenergie ist für die Mamlukenwissenschaftler ein Rätsel. Durch ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Besatzung wissen die Mamluken des Phönix Imperiums, dass es sich bei den Erbauern um ein Sternenreich von Menschen und anderen Wesen handelt, dass sich „Konsortium der Zivilisierten Welten“ nennt und in einer fernen Galaxis beheimatet ist. Die „Warshield“ Kreuzer sind ein Wahrzeichen der Freiheit und des Widerstandes gegen die aggressiven Nachbarn des CCW (Consortium of Civilized Worlds). Mit seinen zahlreichen Energiegeschützen kann es der Kreuzer mit Schwärmen von Raumjägern aufnehmen und hat eine gute Gewinnschance. Mit den mächtigen Hauptkanonen und Raketen können diese Schiffe aber auch eine ernste Bedrohung für andere Großkampfschiffe darstellen. Die Phönix, die dem Phönix Imperium den Namen gegeben hat ist für lange Jahre das Flaggschiff des Imperiums. Es wurde von Mamluken teilweise im Wüstensand verschüttet auf dem Planeten Splynn gefunden. Mit ihm konnten die ersten Mamluken des Imperiums fliehen und eine Machtbasis aufbauen, die sich schließlich zum Phönix Imperium ausweitete. Das Phönix Imperium baute diesen Schiffstyp nach und klassifizierte ihn als Schlachtschiff. 1. Haupt Laserkanonen (2): Diese zwei mächtigen Geschütze am Bug des Kreuzers sind seine Hauptbewaffnung. Sie sind langsam und fressen Unmengen Energie, so dass sie nur gegen wichtige, langsame Ziele eingesetzt werden. Die Energiestrahlen können eine kleine Fregatte augenblicklich in Atome zerlegen, so dass eher Ziele von der Größe eines Kreuzers oder größer anvisiert werden. Es ist extrem schwierig mit ihnen schnelle und bewegliche Ziele an zu visieren. Die beiden kanonen können auf unterschiedliche Ziele ausgerichtet werden, oder aber gemeinsam auf das selbe Ziel feuern. Schaden: 1w4x1.000 MD mit einem Einzelschuss, 2w4x1.000 MD bei einem gleichzeitigen Doppelschuss, der als 1 Angriff gewertet wird. Gegen eine Raumstation oder einen Planeten verursacht die Kanone im Kern des Treffers und in 12m Radius darum herum den entsprechenden Schaden. In einem weiteren Radius von 30m verursacht der Strahl noch 1w6x10 MD Hitzeschaden. Feuerrate: Jede Kanone kann 2 Mal pro Runde feuern. Reichweite: 160 km im Weltraum, 50 km in Atmosphäre Munition: Unbegrenzt 2. G-Kanonen Türme (4): Diese schweren Geschütztürme tragen große Gravitonengeschütze, die entweder von einem Kanonier direkt bedient werden oder durch ein Geschützprogramm automatisch gesteuert werden. Wenn sie durch das Programm gesteuert werden, haben sie +2 F.A. und 3 APR. Die schweren Geschütze sind im Einsatz gegen Jäger und Power Rüstungen ungeeignet (+2 Ausweichen für solche kleinen Ziele) und sie werden besonders gegen gegnerische Großschiffe wie Fregatten, Zerstörer und Kreuzer eingesetzt. Die Gravitonengeschütze sind im Grunde riesige Rail Guns, die aber anstatt Projektile elektromagnetisch zu beschleunigen Gravitonenenergie verwenden. Schaden: 1w4x100 MD für einen 80-Schuss-Feuerstoß Feuerrate: Je nach APR des Kanoniers Reichweite: 15 km im Weltraum, 5 km in Atmosphäre Munition: Jede Kanone besitzt ein eigenes Magazin für 32.000 Schuss (400 Feuerstöße) 3. Neben-Laserkanonen (4): Diese „Nebengeschütze“ werden im Kampf gegen Fregatten und Kreuzer benutzt. Es sind immer noch schwere Schiffsgeschütze, die gegen kleine Jäger und Power Rüstungen ungeeignet sind. Die vier Kanonen befinden sich an den Seiten des Schiffes, so dass nur jeweils 2 Kanonen das gleiche Ziel anvisieren können. Schaden: 2w6x100 MD pro Kanone, ein Doppelschuss würde 4w6x100 MD verursachen. Feuerrate: 2 APR Reichweite: 25 km im Weltraum und 11 km in Atmosphäre Munition: Unbegrenzt 4. Marschflugkörper Batterien (2): Am Bug und Mittschiffs befinden sich zwei schwere Raketentürme, die schwere Marschflugkörper in hoher Geschwindigkeit verschießen können. Jeder Werfer kann bis zu 32 Marschflugkörper gleichzeitig starten und einen verheerenden Schwarm der Vernichtung auf den Weg schicken. Schaden: Je nach Gefechtskopf, normalerweise 2w6x100 MD oder 4w6x100 MD Feuerrate: Einzeln, oder in Salven zu 2,8. 16 oder 32 pro Werfer. Reichweite: 1.600 km Munition: 32 Raketen pro Werfer. Zusätzliche Raketen müssen aus dem Frachtraum geholt werden, was 30 Sekunden dauert (2 Kampfrunden). Ein Kreuzer führt im Normalfall 640 zusätzliche Raketen mit. 5. Langstrecken Werfer Batterien (4): Diese Raketen werden gegen Raumjäger und gegen Raketen eingesetzt. Schaden: Je nach verwendetem Gefechtskopf Feuerrate: Einzeln, oder in Salven von 2, 4, 8 oder 32 Raketen. Reichweite: Je nach verwendetem Raketentyp. Munition: 32 Raketen pro Werfer. Um die Werfer aus dem Frachtraum heraus neu zu beladen vergehen 1w6 Kampfrunden. Normalerweise haben die Kreuzer im Frachtraum 1.600 Raketen dieses Typs gelagert. 6. Gravitonenkanonen (8): Diese kleinen Geschütze sind als Abwehr von Raumjägern oder Power Rüstungen an strategisch günstigen Orten des Kreuzers angebracht. Sie können von einem Kanonier bedient, oder von einem Kampfprogramm gesteuert werden (2 APR, keinen F.A. Bonus) Schaden: 2w4x10 MD pro 20-Schuss-Salve Feuerrate: Je nach APR des Kanoniers Reichweite: 3,5 km im Weltraum, 1,5 km in Atmosphäre. Munition: 10.000 Schuss (500 Feuerstöße) pro Kanone 7. Partikelstrahlen Kanonen (8): Diese leichten Kanonen werden ebenfalls als Verteidigung gegen Raumjäger, Power Rüstung oder Raketen benutzt. Schaden: 3w6x10 MD Feuerrate: Wie die APR des Kanoniers Reichweite: 10 km im Weltraum, 3,5 km in Atmosphäre. Munition: Unbegrenzt 8. Mini-Raketen Werfer (8): Diese ungelenkten Mini-Raketen werden gegen Nahziele wie Raumjäger und Raketen eingesetzt. Jeder Werfer schießt mindestens eine Vierersalve, um die Trefferwahrscheinlichkeit sicherzustellen. Schaden: Je nach Gefechtskopf Feuerrate: Einzeln oder Salven von 4 oder 8. Reichweite: 3,5 km im Weltraum, 1,5 km in Atmosphäre. Munition: 128 Mini-Raketen pro Turm, 1024 Raketen insgesamt. Im Frachtraum werden in der Regel noch 3072 Raketen beaufsichtigt. 9. Beiboote: Aufgrund von fragmentarisch vorhandenen Aufzeichnungen kann man davon ausgehen, dass die orginalen Warshield Kreuzer 6 Skorpion Jäger, 6 Schwarze Adler oder Katana Jäger, 10 Silverhawk Power Rüstungen und 2 Battleram Mechs transportierten. Im Phönix Imperium besteht diese Ausrüstung aus 6 Messerschmitt Me 2009M, 6 Cybotron Barrakuda, 10 Super SAMAS Power Rüstungen und 2 Hellraiser Mechs. Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Große Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Raumkreuzer Kategorie:Technologie: Fahristaner